gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of the Hunt
Lord of the Hunt '''is a 2016 upcoming short story by SharkyBytesz, inspired by the 2002 novel The Revenant by Michael Punke. The short story was written as a replacement for the cancelled 2015 short story Waking the Demon. The Lord of the Hunt's theme song can be found here. Development The story was imagined during the revamping of the Lucius Dragen page on the Game of Thrones Fanon Wiki. I began on writing a possible origin story of Lucius Dragen called "Waking the Demon". However, the story was put on hold for a while because of my displeasure with the Demon's story. I officially canceled the story after I began development on "Lord of the Hunt", the true origin story of Lucius Dragen. So far, the story has yet to be written. I may do a few writings here and there, but currently I am focused mainly on The Prowler, so I'll wait until that is finished before I can begin with the Hunt. As with the rest of my short stories, I do not prepare of revise a chapter beforehand. Instead, I experiment and I make up content as I go along. One of my primary obstacles, is that of linguistic issues. I am not a native English speaker and therefore I have great difficulty writing an English-based short story without making a few grammatical and vocabulary mistakes. Plot Garth Dragen, the Lord of Helgen, has left the North to fight with Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark in the War of the Usurper. His eldest son, Lucius Dragen is a bright, handsome young man who is keen on adventure and troublemaking. One day, he and Helgen's Master-at-Arms, Ser Cerran Harlaw of the Iron Islands, decide to go on a hunting trip into the Wolfswood near Deepwood Motte. While trying to kill a deer calf, a large, strongly built stag attacks Ser Cerran and Lucius. The beast is slain but with him, he killed Ser Cerran and mortally wounds the young lord. Lucius is left alone, cold and half-dead. With his home 200 miles away from him, Lucius has to battle the elements, survive, but also remain sane and mentally whole. Story Foreword and intro There was once a time when the infamous "Demon of the North", alias Lucius Dragen, was sane, kind-hearted and innocent. Before the War of the Five Kings, before Eddard Stark's death and before Robert's Rebellion. This short story will tell the detailed backstory and history of Lucius Dragen. Lord of Helgen, Butcher of Riften, Demon of the North, the infamous cannibal who murdered, manipulated, brainwashed, and eaten numerous innocent Northerners. '''Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels or anything ''George R.R. Martin ''created or published. I do not own anything ''Game of Thrones ''related or any works released by ''HBO. I am simply a fan of Game of Thrones a''nd the ''A Song of Ice and Fire series. I am also aware that Mr. Martin does not endorse any fan-related works to be released about his A Song of Ice and Fire ''universe, so I dearly hope he can "forgive me" for this, in a manner of speech. This short story is inspired by two novels. For one, it is inspired by ''The Revenant from Michael Punke, a nonfictional tale about Hugh Glass, the famed American fur trapper and frontiersman who survived a vicious grizzly bear mauling in South Dakota. The other novel on which this story is loosely based upon is Hannibal Rising by Thomas Harris. The main protagonist of this tale, Lucius Dragen, is based primarily on Hannibal Lecter himself, which is why the latter novel is quite important to mention. In advance to this story's inspiration, I do not own any content released by the two authors mentioned above. These are simply authors which I like to be credited. As the short story itself is a fan-fiction tale based on the A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, it is important to mention that there are themes of violence, profanity and sexuality involved in this story. Events such as a cannibalistic attack, man-eating, a sexual assault, a detailed stag attack and graphic depictions of insanity and murder will all be included in this story. Viewer discretion is advised. This story is not intended for those younger than eighteen. - SharkyBytesz, author Prologue Garth jumped on his horse, and quickly made his way to Helgen. He was fully aware that his stay at King's Landing as a representative to King Aerys II was important as it would strengthen House Dragen's hold on the Small Council. However, Garth could not contain himself. He apologized for his short leave and made his way to the stables. A raven arrived in King's Landing, bearing the news of Garth's pregnant wife, Alise Dragen. Soon, Lord Garth would become a father for the first time. As Lady Alise was pushing and screaming, and the Silent Sisters helped her, a small baby's head appeared. Covered in blood, screaming, and screaming. The Sisters grabbed the baby and showed her to Lady Alise. "''It's a boy." Maester Vahaelor said. Tears of joy were wept, as Alise looked at her firstborn son for the first time. But to everybody's suprise, a second baby appeared. Alise was screaming and pushing once more. "A girl, my lady" Vahaelor said with a joyful face. "Two...Two beautiful children..." Alise sighed. A day later, Garth arrived at the fortress. He rushed to the bedrooms and there lay Lady Alise, with two newborn children in her arms quietly sleeping. Garth smiled instantly which surprised Lord Duncan, as Garth rarely ever smiled. "They're beautiful" Garth said. "What should we name them?'". Alise looked at her son and daughter closer and instantly knew what to call them. Strangely, she recalled a story her father once told her, about a Kogathi warrior who could move mountains and cause thunderstorms. This mythical legend was called "Lucius of Kogath". "Lucius." She said. "And Mira, my grandmother's name..." And so, the two firstborns came to be. Mira Dragen and the heir of Helgen, Lucius Dragen. Epistolary Acumen Filament and Filigree The Hidden Twilight The Sallow Regent The Winds of Change Untold Legends Waking Dreams Lord of the Hunt Epilogue Category:Fanfiction Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Short stories Category:Lord of the Hunt